


In Memory

by victorfrankenwhale



Series: Poldark Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Canon Era, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Male Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/pseuds/victorfrankenwhale
Summary: Sometimes George still sees Elizabeth.
Relationships: Dwight Enys & George Warleggan, Elizabeth Chynoweth/George Warleggan
Series: Poldark Prompt Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474751
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	In Memory

**Author's Note:**

> The italicised text is the prompt that was sent :)

_“Are you okay?” Dwight asked George, who had been distracted by something he saw in the mirror._

George snapped back to reality as soon as he heard the words leave Dwight’s mouth, and looked over to see the expression of concern on his friend’s face.

Though George and Dwight’s sessions had ended over a year ago — and they’d, unexpectedly, become quite good friends since — George sometimes still felt like Elizabeth was there with him, and could swear he saw her.

This was one of those moments — he’d happened to glance at the mirror, and there had been Elizabeth, standing behind his chair with her hand resting on his shoulder, smiling down at him fondly.

It seemed so real to him sometimes, he could feel the warmth of Elizabeth touching him, and he wanted to reach up and hold her hand, before he remembered that she was no longer with him.

She was only alive in his memory. “Yes, just fine.”


End file.
